Spacecraft
Spacecraft, as vehicles that take astronauts into space, have been designed and run with input from psychologists. Human perfomance issues in space Issues of long term spaceflight Planning and knowledge management See also *Air transportation *Challenger disaster *Spaceflight References *Aoki, H., Oman, C. M., & Natapoff, A. (2007). Virtual-reality-based 3D navigation training for emergency egress from spacecraft: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 78(8) Aug 2007, 774-783. *Beregovoi, G. T., Krylova, N. V., Soloveva, I. B., & Shibanov, G. P. (1974). Assessing the effectiveness of human performance in space flight: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 Jul-Aug 1974, 3-9. *Beregovoi, G. T., Popov, V. A., & Shustikov, V. S. (1988). Research in the field of space psychology: Soviet Journal of Psychiatry & Psychology Today Vol 1(1) 1988, 170-181. *Blume Novak, J. (2000). Human engineering and habitability: The critical challenges for the International Space Station: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A117-A121. *Blume Novak, J. (2000). Summary of current issues regarding space flight habitability: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A131-A132. *Casper, M. J., & Moore, L. J. (1995). Inscribing bodies, inscribing the future: Gender, sex, and reproduction in outer space: Sociological Perspectives Vol 38(2) Sum 1995, 311-333. *Chien, S., Estlin, T., Fisher, F., & Rabideau, G. (2001). Lessons learned deploying space planning systems: Applied Artificial Intelligence Vol 15(2) Feb 2001, 161-187. *Colford, N. (2002). Displays in space: Displays Vol 23(1-2) Apr 2002, 75-85. *Dow, R. M., Bobrinsky, N., Pallaschk, S., Spada, M., & Warhaut, M. (2006). A knowledge management initiative in ESA/ESOC: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 22-35. *Emurian, H. H. (1988). Programmed environment management of confined microsocieties: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 59(10) Oct 1988, 976-980. *Emurian, H. H., & Brady, J. V. (2007). Behavioral health management of space dwelling groups: Safe passage beyond Earth orbit: The Behavior Analyst Today Vol 8(2) 2007, 113-135. *Emurian, H.H., Canfield, K., Roma, P.G., Gasior, E.D., Brinson, Z.S., Hienz, R.D., Hursh, S.R., & Brady, J.V. (2009). Behavioral Systems Management of Confined Microsocieties: An Agenda for Research and Applications. Proceedings of the 39th International Conference on Environmental Systems (Paper number:2009-01-2423), Warrendale, PA: SAE International. *Emurian, H.H., Canfield, K., & Brady, J.V. (2010). Behavior analysis of team performance: A case study of membership replacement. The Behavior Analyst Today, 11(3), 161-185. *Emurian, H.H., Canfield, G.C., Roma, P.G., Brinson, Z.S., Gasior, E.D., Hienz, R.D., Hursh, S.R., & Brady, J.V. (2011). A Multi-Player Team Performance Task: Design and Evaluation. In M.M. Cruz-Cunha, V.H. Carvalho, & P. Tavares (Eds.), Business, Technological and Social Dimensions of Computer Games: Multidisciplinary Developments (Ch. 13), IGI Global. *Fischer, U., McDonnell, L., & Orasanu, J. (2007). Linguistic correlates of team performance: Toward a tool for monitoring team functioning during space missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 78(5, Sect II, Suppl) May 2007, B86-B95. *Fitts, D. (2000). An overview of NASA ISS human engineering and habitability: Past, present, and future: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A112-A116. *Garon, S. (2006). Space project management lessons learned: A powerful tool for success: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 103-112. *Garshnek, V. (1989). Soviet space flight: The human element: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 60(7) Jul 1989, 695-705. *Giesen, M. (1978). LANDSAT satellite data: Possible new tool for environmental psychology: Environmental Psychology & Nonverbal Behavior Vol 3(2) Win 1978, 124-125. *Holm, J., Olla, P., Moura, D., & Warhaut, M. (2006). Creating architectural approaches to knowledge management: An example from the space industry: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 36-51. *Jung, C. G., & Hull, R. F. C. (1978). Flying saucers: A modern myth of things seen in the skies. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. *Kanas, N. (2004). Group Interactions During Space Missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 75(7, Section 2, Suppl) Jul 2004, C3-C5. *Komastubara, A. (2000). Methodology for designing psychological habitability for the space station: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A105-A107. *Kubey, R. W., & Peluso, T. (1990). Emotional response as a cause of interpersonal news diffusion: The case of the space shuttle tragedy: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 34(1) Win 1990, 69-76. *Kushnir, T. (1982). Skylab effects: Psychological reactions to a human-made environmental hazard: Environment and Behavior Vol 14(1) Jan 1982, 84-93. *Linde, C. (2006). Learning from the Mars Rover Mission: Scientific discovery, learning and memory: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 90-102. *Lipusz, C. S., Troznai, G., Bogdany, J., & Szalai, S. (2006). The Hungarian space research knowledge management project: A focus on the Rosetta mission: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 76-89. *Maier, M. (1997). "We have to make a MANagement decision": Challenger and the dysfunctions of corporate masculinity. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Maier, M., & Messerschmidt, J. W. (1998). Commonalities, conflicts and contradictions in organizational masculinities: Exploring the gendered genesis of the Challenger disaster: Canadian Review of Sociology and Anthropology Vol 35(3) Aug 1998, 325-344. *Matthies, L., Maimone, M., Cheng, Y., Johnson, A., & Willson, R. (2007). Computer vision in the Mars Exploration Rover (MER) mission. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Mulvehill, A. M. (1988). A user interface for a knowledge-based planning and scheduling system: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 1988, 514-521. *Myasnikov, V. I., Guschin, V. I., Ivanovsky, Y. R., & Kholin, S. F. (1990). Medilab and problems of psychophysiological support of manned space missions: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 24(6) Nov-Dec 1990, 11-18. *Myasnikov, V. I., & Zamaletdinov, I. S. (1998). Psychological states and group interactions of crew members in flight: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 3(1) Sep 1998, 44-56. *Nelson, S., & Polansky, L. (1993). The music of the Voyager interstellar record: Journal of Applied Communication Research Vol 21(4) Nov 1993, 358-376. *Olla, P., & Holm, J. (2006). Guest editorial: The role of knowledge management in the space industry: Important or superfluous? : Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 3-7. *Persinger, M. A. (1981). Geophysical variables and behavior: III. Prediction of UFO reports by geomagnetic and seismic activity: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 53(1) Aug 1981, 115-122. *Preiss, D. D. (2002). Postcards from the outer space: Advancing psychology in the new frontier: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 47 (3), Jun, 2002. *Price, S. K. (1996). Psychological effects of personal habitability space aboard space station and its implications for space counseling. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rothenburger, B., & Galarreta, D. (2006). Facing knowledge evolution in space project: A multi-viewpoint approach: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 52-65. *Shebilske, W. L., Tubre, T., Tubre, A. H., Oman, C. M., & Richards, J. T. (2006). Three-Dimensional Spatial Skill Training in a Simulated Space Station: Random vs. Blocked Designs: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 77(4) Apr 2006, 404-409. *Sipes, W. E., & Ark, S. T. V. (2005). Operational Behavioral Health and Performance Resources for International Space Station Crews and Families: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B36-B41. *Stern, P. C. (1979). The space colony proposal: Limited thinking applied: American Psychologist Vol 34(2) Feb 1979, 191-192. *Ursin, H., Bergan, T., Collet, J., Endresen, I. M., & et al. (1991). Psychobiological studies of individuals in small, isolated groups in the Antarctic and in space analogues: Environment and Behavior Vol 23(6) Nov 1991, 766-781. *Wesley, F. (1968). Review of Simulationstechnik: Allgemeine Grundlagen und Anwendung in der Starrfluglertechnik: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (10), Oct, 1968. *Whitmore, M., Adolf, J. A., & Woolford, B. J. (2000). Habitability research priorities for the International Space Station and beyond: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A122-A125. *Yamaguchi, T. (2000). A human factors approach for Japanese Experiment Module development: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A108-A111. Category:Engineering psychology Category:Transportation psychology